Problem: In 40 years, Daniel will be 6 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Daniel's age. Let Daniel's age be $d$ In 40 years, he will be $d + 40$ years old. At that time, he will also be $6 d$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $d + 40 = 6 d$ Solving for $d$ , we get: $5 d = 40$ $d = 8$.